The Pathology Center is acting as the coordinating center for this study. It is responsible for the standardization of the reporting of the pathologic material. It is standardizing the method of examination of the specimens both grossly and microscopically. We are reviewing material from time to time in order to determine whether it has been processed in a standardized fashion. The findings are to be analyzed. Of crucial value in this study is the determination of whether the frequency of local recrudescence in the pelvis and within the operative field has been favorably influenced by post-operative radiation. In case of death, the determination of the presence or absence of tumor in the pelvis, together with the study of radiation changes will be essential to the value of this study.